Sephiroth's Return
by Cloud-Strife2
Summary: Sephiroth has returned. He has kidnapped Tifa and Marlene and he has a new skill. What can Cloud and Barret do?


Sephiroth's Return

By Cloud Strife

I was happy when I defeated Sephiroth. I was also pleased when holy got into action. Now a days, punks have tried to beat me up, but they don't stand a chance! I was in a room with Tifa when I had a strange feeling in my soul.

Tifa: What's wrong Cloud?

Cloud: Huh?

Tifa: You look kinda odd. Are you okay?

Cloud: Uh? Oh yeah, don't worry Tifa! 

Tifa: You want me to get you a drink?

Cloud: All right. Thanks!

Tifa: You gotta let me give you something first.

Cloud: Like what?

Tifa: THIS!

Tifa ran up to me and I received a passionate kiss. Oh yeah, it felt good!

Cloud: You know I wouldn't mind if you did that all the time when you get me something.

Tifa: Heh heh!

Tifa left the room to get me my drink. I felt the pain in my soul again! There was something in my mind! Some voice. But who's?!?

Voice: Hello Cloud! Remember me?

Cloud: SEPHIROTH!

Sephiroth: Yes Cloud! 

Cloud: What do you want you jackass?!?!?

Sephiroth: Let's just say something special!

As Tifa enters, Sephiroth appears.

Tifa: Huh? What's that?

Cloud: Dunno but it doesn't look pleasant!

Sephiroth: Hello Tifa!

Tifa: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SEPHIROTH!

Sephiroth: This is what I was talking about.

Cloud: What!?!?!??!??!?! Anything but Tifa!

I drew my Sword cause I didn't think it was gonna be pleasant.

Sephiroth: Escape!

Everything smashed and came back together like a jigsaw.

Cloud: TIFA!

I fell on my knee's crying. I lost one of the only things left in my life. I had a picture of Tifa. I stared at it. It made me cry more. Just then.

Barret: Marlene!

Cloud: Barret! Sephiroth, Marlene…

Barret: Sephiroth, Tifa…

I nodded.

Cloud: We gotta do something. Tifa's one of the most important things in my life!

Barret: So's Marlene!

Cloud: We gotta go save them.

Barret: I'm with ya Spiky ass!

Cloud: Sephiroth used materia to escape. Materia's my speciality! Mime!

Barret: Mime as well!

Barret and I mimed Sephiroth's move. Always thought he was thick! 

Sephiroth took Marlene and Tifa to nowhere I suppose!

Sephiroth: This is perfect! Now Cloud and Barret will mime my move and follow me so I can get them! This is perfect!

Tifa: No it's not! Cloud's defeated you 4 times, he can do it again!  
Marlene: Yeah, so's Daddy!

Sephiroth: They won't defeat me this time now I'm supreme! 

Voice: That's where you're wrong Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Who's that?

Cloud: Me! Cloud Strife!

Barret: And Barret Wallace!  
Sephiroth: Not today you bastard! 

Sephiroth was transforming into Cid!

Cloud: What! You can change shape!?!

Sephiroth: YES! Hyper Jump!

Cloud: This is Cid's level 2 limit.

Barret: GR! OW! Shit!

Cloud: Braver attack!

Sephiroth: OFFF! Transform to Tifa!

Cloud: Why Tifa!? You'd make a terrible Tifa!

Sephiroth: Attack me if you dare!

Barret: Satellite beam!

When Barret use this Level 3 limit, there was an evil effect!

Tifa: Barret! JERK!

Cloud: What!

Barret: What the…

Cloud: I get it! If he transforms into a person, it'll hurt them to!

Barret: BOY, Cid will be screaming when we get home!

Cloud: Oh yeah!  
Sephiroth: Transform, Cloud!

Cloud: You're an awful me!

Sephiroth: OMNISLASH!

Tifa: NO!

Sephiroth use my ultimate limit, omnislash! 

Cloud: UH! (Panting)

Tifa: Hold on!

Sephiroth: Back to normal! Bolt 3!

Cloud: AHHHHH! Wait! He's not me! OMNISLASH! 

Sephiroth: Oh no! Transform, Squall! 

I used the ultimate limit, omnislash. And Sephiroth was on 986 HP.

Sephiroth: GR! Renzouken! 

Cloud: UHHHH!

I was on 1 HP! Sephiroth used a sword attack. Sephiroth went back to his original form!

Cloud: (breathing heavily) MIME!

Sephiroth: UH OH!

I started to attack him seriously! Sephiroth fell to the ground!

Sephiroth: You have… defeated me… again! UGH! 

Sephiroth disappeared the same way he did last time. I fell to the ground as well!

Cloud: …

Tifa: CLOUD!

Barret: Cloud!

Marlene: CLOUD!

Tifa: We've gotta get him to a hospital.

Barret picked my body up and Tifa took a piece of my materia.

Tifa: Send us to a hospital, PLEASE!

Tears were coming out of Tifa's eyes. The materia send them to a hospital where AVALANCHE meet up to see Cloud.

Tifa: This man's done a lot for us, the world!

Barret: This man saved my daughter. I gotta thank the jerk!

Tifa: REALLY! Yet, that's beautiful! (Sniff)

Yuffie: He gave me some life materia.

Cid: He helped me from dying in the rocket.

Red XIII: He helped me from Hojo!

Vincent: …

Cait Sith: Cloud gave me support!

Doctor: The radar shows no heart beat so he's clearly dead!

Tifa: What! Is there any way to bring him back to life?

Voice: Yes Tifa!

Tifa: Whose voice is that?

Aeris: It's me! Aeris!

Tifa: You mean you can bring him back to life!?

Aeris: I cannot but God can!

Aeris suddenly disappeared!

Cid: That were quick!

A beam came down and hit me. I woke up!

Cloud: Uh! Hi guys!

Tifa: Huh! Sniff!

AVALANCHE: Hi Cloud!

Cloud: Sorry to scare you guys!

Cid: Don't worry! Glad to see you again!

Tifa: Guys. Can I be alone with Cloud for a minute?

Barret: Sure!

The guys walked out while Tifa stayed and talked to me!

Tifa: Cloud! You really scared me!

Cloud: Sorry! Can I make it up like this?

I gave Tifa a long, passionate kiss.

Tifa: Thank you Cloud! When we get home, there'll be something waiting for you.

As Tifa exited the room, I looked up to the heavens.

Cloud: Thank you God. And thank you Aeris!


End file.
